dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Item ID codes (Dragon Age II)
This list is to be used with the console runscript additem command and the "additem.erf" file, which can be downloaded on the BioWare Social Network. Open the console and type: runscript additem count Typing the ".uti" extension is not necessary, but it will work if you do include it, e.g.: runscript additem fake_im_arm_hlm_hvy_champ runscript additem fake_im_arm_hlm_hvy_champ.uti runscript additem fake_im_arm_hlm_hvy_champ 1 runscript additem fake_im_arm_hlm_hvy_champ.uti 20 Dragon Age II Item ID Codes * and000im_gft_amulet.uti * and121im_alrik_letter.uti * and231im_alrik_papers.uti * ave000im_gft_shield.uti * ave000im_wesley_shield.uti * ave200im_donnic_gift.uti * dre180im_crypt_key.uti * fen000im_gft_book.uti * fen000im_gft_sword.uti * fen121im_magisters_key.uti Accessories Amulets * gen_im_acc_amu_act1_01.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act1_02.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act1_03.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act1_04.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act1_05.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act1_06.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act2_01.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act2_02.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act2_03.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act2_04.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act2_05.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act2_06.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act2_07.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act2_08.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act3_01.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act3_02.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act3_03.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act3_04.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act3_05.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act3_06.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act3_07.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act3_08.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act3_09.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_act3_10.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_lore_01.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_lore_02.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_lore_03.uti * gen_im_acc_amu_lore_04.uti Belts * gen_im_acc_blt_act1_01.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act1_02.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act1_03.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act1_04.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act1_05.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act1_06.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act1_07.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act2_01.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act2_02.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act2_03.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act2_04.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act2_05.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act2_06.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act2_07.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act3_01.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act3_02.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act3_03.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act3_04.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act3_05.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act3_06.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act3_07.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act3_08.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act3_09.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act3_10.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_act3_11.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_lore_01.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_lore_02.uti * gen_im_acc_blt_lore_03.uti Rings * gen_im_acc_rng_act1_01.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act1_02.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act1_03.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act1_04.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act1_05.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act1_06.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act2_01.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act2_02.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act2_03.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act2_04.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act2_05.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act2_06.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act2_07.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act2_08.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act2_09.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act2_10.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act3_01.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act3_02.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act3_03.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act3_04.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act3_05.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act3_06.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act3_07.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act3_08.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act3_09.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act3_10.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act3_11.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act3_12.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act3_13.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_act3_14.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_lore_01.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_lore_02.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_lore_03.uti * gen_im_acc_rng_mrl1.uti * gen_im_ammo_quiver_01.uti * gen_im_ammo_quiver_02.uti * gen_im_ammo_quiver_03.uti * gen_im_ammo_quiver_04.uti * gen_im_ammo_quiver_05.uti * gen_im_ammo_quiver_06.uti * gen_im_ammo_quiver_07.uti Armor Fake Champion armor * fake_im_arm_boo_hvy_champ.uti * fake_im_arm_boo_lgt_champ.uti * fake_im_arm_boo_med_champ.uti * fake_im_arm_cht_hvy_champ.uti * fake_im_arm_cht_lgt_champ.uti * fake_im_arm_cht_med_champ.uti * fake_im_arm_glv_hvy_champ.uti * fake_im_arm_glv_lgt_champ.uti * fake_im_arm_glv_med_champ.uti * fake_im_arm_hlm_hvy_champ.uti * fake_im_arm_hlm_lgt_champ.uti * fake_im_arm_hlm_med_champ.uti * fake_im_flw_sta_bethany_03.uti Boots Heavy * gen_im_arm_boo_hvy_act1_01.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_hvy_act1_02.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_hvy_act1_03.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_hvy_act2_01.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_hvy_act2_02.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_hvy_act2_03.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_hvy_act3_01.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_hvy_act3_02.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_hvy_champion.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_hvy_set_high.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_hvy_set_med.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_hvy_start.uti Light * gen_im_arm_boo_lgt_act1_01.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_lgt_act1_02.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_lgt_act1_03.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_lgt_act2_01.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_lgt_act2_02.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_lgt_act2_03.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_lgt_act3_01.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_lgt_act3_02.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_lgt_act3_03.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_lgt_champion.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_lgt_set_high.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_lgt_set_med.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_lgt_start.uti Medium * gen_im_arm_boo_med_act1_01.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_med_act1_02.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_med_act1_03.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_med_act2_01.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_med_act2_02.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_med_act2_03.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_med_act3_01.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_med_act3_02.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_med_champion.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_med_lore_01.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_med_set_high.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_med_set_med.uti * gen_im_arm_boo_med_start.uti Chestpieces * gen_im_arm_cht_coma.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t1.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t2.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t3.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t4.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t5.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_coma_t6.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_comb.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t1.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t2.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t3.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t4.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t5.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_comb_t6.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_comc.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t1.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t2.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t3.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t4.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t5.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_comc_t6.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_comd.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_come.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_comf.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t1.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t2.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t3.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t4.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t5.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_coma_t6.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t1.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t2.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t3.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t4.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t5.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comb_t6.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t1.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t2.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t3.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t4.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t5.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_elf_comc_t6.uti Heavy * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_act0_01.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_act0_02.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_act1_01.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_act1_02.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_act1_03.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_act1_04.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_act2_01.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_act2_02.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_act2_03.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_act3_01.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_act3_02.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_act3_03.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_act3_04.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_champion.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_lore_01.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_set_high.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_set_med.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_start.uti Light * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_act0_01.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_act0_02.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_act1_01.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_act1_02.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_act1_03.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_act2_01.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_act2_02.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_act2_03.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_act2_04.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_act3_01.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_act3_02.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_act3_03.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_act3_04.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_champion.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_lore_01.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_set_high.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_set_med.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_start.uti Medium * gen_im_arm_cht_med_act0_01.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_med_act0_02.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_med_act1_01.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_med_act1_02.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_med_act2_01.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_med_act2_02.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_med_act2_03.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_med_act3_01.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_med_act3_02.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_med_act3_03.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_med_champion.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_med_lore_01.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_med_set_high.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_med_set_med.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_med_start.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_noba.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t1.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t2.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t3.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t4.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t5.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_noba_t6.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t1.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t2.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t3.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t4.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t5.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobb_t6.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t1.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t2.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t3.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t4.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t5.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobc_t6.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t1.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t2.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t3.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t4.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t5.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobd_t6.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t1.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t2.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t3.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t4.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t5.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_nobe_t6.uti * gen_im_arm_cht_visa.uti, "Viscount's Armored Robes" Gloves Heavy * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_act1_01.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_act1_02.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_act2_01.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_act2_02.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_act2_03.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_act3_01.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_act3_02.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_champion.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_set_high.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_set_med.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_start.uti Light * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_act1_01.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_act1_02.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_act2_01.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_act2_02.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_act3_01.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_act3_02.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_act3_03.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_champion.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_lore_01.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_set_high.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_set_med.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_start.uti Medium * gen_im_arm_glv_med_act1_01.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_med_act1_02.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_med_act1_03.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_med_act2_01.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_med_act2_02.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_med_act2_03.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_med_act3_01.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_med_act3_02.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_med_act3_03.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_med_champion.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_med_set_high.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_med_set_med.uti * gen_im_arm_glv_med_start.uti Helmets Heavy * gen_im_arm_hlm_elf_comb.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_elf_comc.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_hvy_act1_01.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_hvy_act1_02.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_hvy_act1_03.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_hvy_act2_01.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_hvy_act2_02.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_hvy_act3_01.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_hvy_act3_02.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_hvy_act3_03.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_hvy_champion.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_hvy_lore_01.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_hvy_set_high.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_hvy_set_med.uti Light * gen_im_arm_hlm_lgt_act1_01.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_lgt_act1_02.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_lgt_act1_03.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_lgt_act2_01.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_lgt_act2_02.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_lgt_act3_01.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_lgt_act3_02.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_lgt_act3_03.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_lgt_champion.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_lgt_set_high.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_lgt_set_med.uti Medium * gen_im_arm_hlm_med_act1_01.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_med_act1_02.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_med_act2_01.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_med_act2_02.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_med_act2_03.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_med_act3_01.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_med_act3_02.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_med_champion.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_med_set_high.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_med_set_med.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_noba.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_nobb.uti * gen_im_arm_hlm_nobc.uti Weapons Staves * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act0_01.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act0_02.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act0_03.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act0_04.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act1_01.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act1_02.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act1_03.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act1_04.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act1_05.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act2_01.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act2_02.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act2_03.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act2_04.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act2_05.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act2_06.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act2_07.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act3_01.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act3_02.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act3_03.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act3_04.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act3_05.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act3_06.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act3_07.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act3_08.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_act3_09.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_default.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_ico_fake.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_iconic.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_lore_01.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_lore_02.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_lore_03.uti * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_start.uti Bows * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act0_01.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act0_02.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act0_03.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act0_04.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act1_01.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act1_02.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act1_03.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act1_04.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act1_05.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act2_01.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act2_02.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act2_03.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act2_04.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act2_05.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act2_06.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act2_07.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act3_01.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act3_02.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act3_03.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act3_04.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act3_05.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_act3_06.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_default.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_lore_01.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_lore_02.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_lore_03.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_arc_start.uti Daggers * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act0_01.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act0_02.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act0_03.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act0_04.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act1_01.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act1_02.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act1_03.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act1_04.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act1_05.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act1_06.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act1_07.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act2_01.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act2_02.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act2_03.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act2_04.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act2_05.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act2_06.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act2_07.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act2_08.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act3_01.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act3_02.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act3_03.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act3_04.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act3_05.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act3_06.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act3_07.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act3_08.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act3_09.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_act3_10.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_default.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_iconic.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_lore_01.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_lore_02.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_lore_03.uti * gen_im_wep_rog_dua_start.uti One-handed * gen_im_wep_war_one_act0_01.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act0_02.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act0_03.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act0_04.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act1_01.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act1_02.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act1_03.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act1_04.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act1_05.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act1_06.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act1_07.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act2_01.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act2_02.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act2_03.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act2_04.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act2_05.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act2_06.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act2_07.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act2_08.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act3_01.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act3_02.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act3_03.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act3_04.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act3_05.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act3_06.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act3_07.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act3_08.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act3_09.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_act3_10.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_default.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_lore_01.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_lore_02.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_lore_03.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_lore_04.uti * gen_im_wep_war_one_start.uti Two-handed weapons * gen_im_wep_war_two_act0_01.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act0_02.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act0_03.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act0_04.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act1_01.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act1_02.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act1_03.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act1_04.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act1_05.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act2_01.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act2_02.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act2_03.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act2_04.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act2_05.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act2_06.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act2_07.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act2_08.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act3_01.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act3_02.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act3_03.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act3_04.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act3_05.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act3_06.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act3_07.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_act3_08.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_default.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_iconic.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_lore_01.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_lore_02.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_lore_03.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_lore_04.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_lore_05.uti * gen_im_wep_war_two_start.uti * genim_arm_boo_inq.uti * genim_arm_cht_inq.uti * genim_arm_glv_inq.uti * genim_arm_hlm_inq.uti * isa000im_gft_ship_in_bottle.uti * isa000im_gft_talisman.uti * isa100im_letter.uti * isa200im_letter.uti * isa300im_documents.uti * isa300im_office_key.uti Shields * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act0_01.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act0_02.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act0_03.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act0_04.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act1_01.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act1_02.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act1_03.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act1_04.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act1_05.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act2_01.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act2_02.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act2_03.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act2_04.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act2_05.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act2_06.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act2_07.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act3_01.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act3_02.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act3_03.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act3_04.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act3_05.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_act3_06.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_default.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_lore_01.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_lore_02.uti * gen_im_wep_war_shd_start.uti Rune designs * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_01.uti (Design: Rune of Protection) * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_02.uti (Design: Rune of Fortune) * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_03.uti (Design: Rune of Frost Warding) * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_04.uti (Design: Rune of Fire Warding) * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_05.uti (Design: Rune of Lightning Warding) * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_06.uti (Design: Rune of Nature Warding) * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_07.uti (Design: Rune of Spirit Warding) * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_08.uti (Design: Rune of Defense) * gen_im_cft_rec_arn_09.uti (Design: Rune of Valiance) * gen_im_cft_rec_bmb_01.uti (Design: Combustion Grenade) * gen_im_cft_rec_bmb_02.uti (Design: Tar Bomb) * gen_im_cft_rec_bmb_03.uti (Design: Mythal's Favor) * gen_im_cft_rec_bmb_04.uti (Design: Fell Grenade) * gen_im_cft_rec_pot_01.uti (Design: Elfroot Potion) * gen_im_cft_rec_pot_02.uti (Design: Elixir of Purity) * gen_im_cft_rec_pot_03.uti (Design: Spindleweed Brew) * gen_im_cft_rec_pot_04.uti (Design: Restoration Potion) * gen_im_cft_rec_pot_05.uti (Design: Life Ward Potion) * gen_im_cft_rec_pot_06.uti (Design: Rock Armor Potion) * gen_im_cft_rec_pot_07.uti (Design: Mighty Offense Potion) * gen_im_cft_rec_pot_08.uti (Design: Elixir of Heroism) * gen_im_cft_rec_psn_01.uti (Design: Debilitating Poison) * gen_im_cft_rec_psn_02.uti (Design: Crow Venom) * gen_im_cft_rec_psn_03.uti (Design: Deathroot Toxin) * gen_im_cft_rec_psn_04.uti (Design: Arcane Poison) * gen_im_cft_rec_psn_05.uti (Design: Fell Poison) * gen_im_cft_rec_wrn_01.uti (Design: Rune of Impact) * gen_im_cft_rec_wrn_02.uti (Design: Rune of Frost) * gen_im_cft_rec_wrn_03.uti (Design: Rune of Fire) * gen_im_cft_rec_wrn_04.uti (Design: Rune of Lightning) * gen_im_cft_rec_wrn_05.uti (Design: Rune of Nature) * gen_im_cft_rec_wrn_06.uti (Design: Rune of Spirit) * gen_im_cft_rec_wrn_07.uti (Design: Rune of Striking) * gen_im_cft_rec_wrn_08.uti (Design: Rune of Devastation) Crafting materials * gen_im_cft_reg_a.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_a1.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_a2.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_a3.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_b.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_b1.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_b2.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_c.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_c1.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_c2.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_d.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_d1.uti (Ambrosia) * gen_im_cft_reg_e.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_e1.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_e2.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_e3.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_f.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_f1.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_f2.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_g.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_g1.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_g2.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_h.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_h1.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_i.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_i1.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_i2.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_i3.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_j.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_j1.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_j2.uti * gen_im_cft_reg_k.uti (Orichalcum) * gen_im_cft_reg_k1.uti (Orichalcum) * gen_im_cft_reg_k2.uti (Orichalcum) * gen_im_cft_reg_l.uti (Dragon's Blood) * gen_im_cft_reg_l1.uti (Dragon's Blood codex discovery?) Runes * gen_im_cns_arn_celestial.uti * gen_im_cns_arn_torpor.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_arn_01.uti (Rune of Protection) * gen_im_cns_cft_arn_02.uti (Rune of Fortune) * gen_im_cns_cft_arn_03.uti (Rune of Frost Warding) * gen_im_cns_cft_arn_04.uti (Rune of Fire Warding) * gen_im_cns_cft_arn_05.uti (Rune of Lightning Warding) * gen_im_cns_cft_arn_06.uti (Rune of Nature Warding) * gen_im_cns_cft_arn_07.uti (Rune of Spirit Warding) * gen_im_cns_cft_arn_08.uti (Rune of Defense) * gen_im_cns_cft_arn_09.uti (Rune of Valiance) * gen_im_cns_cft_bmb_01.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_bmb_02.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_bmb_03.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_bmb_04.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_pot_01.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_pot_02.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_pot_04.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_pot_05.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_pot_06.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_pot_07.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_pot_08.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_psn_01.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_psn_02.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_psn_03.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_psn_04.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_psn_05.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_wrn_01.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_wrn_02.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_wrn_03.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_wrn_04.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_wrn_05.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_wrn_06.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_wrn_07.uti * gen_im_cns_cft_wrn_08.uti Backpacks * gen_im_cns_msc_backpack_01.uti * gen_im_cns_msc_backpack_02.uti Potions * gen_im_cns_pot_attribute_01.uti * gen_im_cns_pot_attribute_02.uti * gen_im_cns_pot_attribute_03.uti * gen_im_cns_pot_avernus.uti * gen_im_cns_pot_health_01.uti * gen_im_cns_pot_injury_01.uti * gen_im_cns_pot_level_01.uti * gen_im_cns_pot_mana_01.uti * gen_im_cns_pot_respec_01.uti * gen_im_cns_pot_stamina_01.uti * gen_im_cns_pot_technique_01.uti * gen_im_cns_pot_technique_02.uti * gen_im_cns_pot_xp_01.uti Tomes * gen_im_cns_tom_attribute_01.uti * gen_im_cns_tom_attribute_02.uti * gen_im_cns_tom_attribute_03.uti * gen_im_cns_tom_mag_archmage.uti * gen_im_cns_tom_mag_bldmage.uti * gen_im_cns_tom_mag_frcmage.uti * gen_im_cns_tom_mag_sphealer.uti * gen_im_cns_tom_rog_assassin.uti * gen_im_cns_tom_rog_bard.uti * gen_im_cns_tom_rog_duelist.uti * gen_im_cns_tom_rog_shadow.uti * gen_im_cns_tom_talent_01.uti * gen_im_cns_tom_war_berserkr.uti * gen_im_cns_tom_war_juggnaut.uti * gen_im_cns_tom_war_reaver.uti * gen_im_cns_tom_war_templar.uti * gen_im_cns_wrn_primeval.uti * gen_im_cns_wrn_sandal_act1.uti * gen_im_copper.uti * gen_im_cut_arrow.uti * gen_im_cut_cross_bolt.uti * gen_im_cut_dagger.uti * gen_im_cut_invis_staff.uti * gen_im_cut_isabella_dagger.uti * gen_im_cutscene_dagger.uti * gen_im_delete_me_01.uti * gen_im_delete_me_02.uti * gen_im_delete_me_03.uti * gen_im_delete_me_04.uti * gen_im_delete_me_05.uti * gen_im_delete_me_06.uti * gen_im_delete_me_07.uti * gen_im_delete_me_08.uti * gen_im_delete_me_09.uti * gen_im_delete_me_10.uti Companions Armor * gen_im_cns_flu_anders_01.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_anders_02.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_anders_03.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_anders_04.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_aveline_01.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_aveline_02.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_aveline_03.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_aveline_04.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_bethany_01.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_carver_01.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_fenris_01.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_fenris_02.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_fenris_03.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_fenris_04.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_isabela_01.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_isabela_02.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_isabela_03.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_isabela_04.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_merril_01.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_merril_02.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_merril_03.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_merril_04.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_sebastian_01.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_sebastian_02.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_sebastian_03.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_sebastian_04.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_varric_01.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_varric_02.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_varric_03.uti * gen_im_cns_flu_varric_04.uti Items * gen_im_fla_acc_isabela_01.uti * gen_im_fla_anders_01.uti * gen_im_fla_anders_02.uti * gen_im_fla_aveline_01.uti * gen_im_fla_aveline_02.uti * gen_im_fla_aveline_03.uti * gen_im_fla_bethany_01.uti * gen_im_fla_bethany_02.uti * gen_im_fla_bethany_03.uti * gen_im_fla_carver_01.uti * gen_im_fla_carver_02.uti * gen_im_fla_carver_03.uti * gen_im_fla_fenris_01.uti * gen_im_fla_fenris_02.uti * gen_im_fla_isabela_01.uti * gen_im_fla_isabela_02.uti * gen_im_fla_merril_01.uti * gen_im_fla_merril_02.uti * gen_im_fla_sebastian_01.uti * gen_im_fla_varric_01.uti * gen_im_fla_varric_02.uti * gen_im_flw_arc_sebastian_01.uti * gen_im_flw_arc_sebastian_02.uti * gen_im_flw_arc_varric_01.uti * gen_im_flw_arc_varric_02.uti * gen_im_flw_arc_varric_03.uti * gen_im_flw_arc_varric_04.uti * gen_im_flw_dua_isabela_01.uti * gen_im_flw_dua_isabela_02.uti * gen_im_flw_one_aveline_01.uti * gen_im_flw_shd_aveline_01.uti * gen_im_flw_shd_aveline_02.uti * gen_im_flw_sta_anders_01.uti * gen_im_flw_sta_bethany_01.uti * gen_im_flw_sta_bethany_02.uti * gen_im_flw_sta_bethany_03.uti * gen_im_flw_sta_merril_01.uti * gen_im_flw_two_carver_01.uti * gen_im_flw_two_carver_02.uti * gen_im_flw_two_carver_03.uti * gen_im_flw_two_fenris_01.uti * gen_im_flw_two_fenris_02.uti NPC items * gen_im_home_clothing.uti * gen_im_npc_ammo_quiver_quna.uti * gen_im_npc_ammo_quiver_qunb.uti * gen_im_npc_ammo_quiver_qunc.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_cota.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_cotb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_cotc.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_gwda.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_gwdb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_gwdc.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_krka.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_krkb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_mrca.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_mrcb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_rdra.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_rdrb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_rdrc.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_rdrd.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_slva.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_thga.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_boo_tmpc.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_apoa.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_bmga.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cira.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cirb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cota.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cotb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cotc.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_cotd.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_gwda.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_gwdb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_gwdc.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_krka.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_krkb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_mrca.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_mrcb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_rdra.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_rdrb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_rdrc.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_rdrd.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_slva.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_slvb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_thga.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_tmpa.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_tmpb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_tmpc.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_cht_tmpd.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_cota.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_cotb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_cotc.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_gwda.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_gwdb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_gwdc.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_krka.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_krkb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_mrca.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_mrcb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_rdra.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_rdrb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_rdrc.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_rdrd.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_slva.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_thga.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_tmpa.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_tmpb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_tmpc.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_glv_tmpd.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_cota.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_cotb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_gwda.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_krka.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_mrca.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_mrcb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_rdra.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_rdrb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_slva.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_tmpa.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_tmpb.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_tmpc.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_hum_hlm_tmpd.uti * gen_im_npc_arm_qun_hlm_maga.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_boo_lega.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_boo_lgta.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_boo_lgtb.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_boo_meda.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_boo_wara.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_comx.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt1.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt2.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt3.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt4.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt5.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_cxt6.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_lega.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_lgta.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_lgtb.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_meda.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_cht_wara.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_glv_lega.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_glv_lgta.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_glv_lgtb.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_glv_meda.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_glv_wara.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_lega.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_lgta.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_lgtb.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_meda.uti * gen_im_npc_dwf_arm_hlm_wara.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_boo_dala.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_boo_dalb.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_boo_dalc.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_boo_dald.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_boo_lgte.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_appd.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_dala.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_dalb.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_dalc.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_dald.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_enca.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_encb.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_lgta.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_lgtb.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_lgtc.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_cht_lgte.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_glv_dala.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_glv_dalb.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_glv_dalc.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_glv_dald.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_glv_lgte.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_hlm_dala.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_hlm_dalb.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_hlm_dalc.uti * gen_im_npc_elf_arm_hlm_dald.uti * gen_im_npc_hum_arm_cht_chna.uti * gen_im_npc_hum_arm_cht_chnb.uti * gen_im_npc_hum_arm_hlm_chna.uti * gen_im_npc_hum_arm_hlm_chnb.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_arc_lbwa.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_arc_lbwb.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_arc_sbwa.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_arc_sbwb.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_aria.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_arib.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_gena.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_genb.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_genc.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_dua_gend.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_one_axea.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_one_axeb.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_one_maca.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_one_macb.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_one_quna.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_one_swda.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_one_swdb.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_one_swdc.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_one_veld.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_crta.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_dala.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_drka.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_gena.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_genb.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_genc.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_gend.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_krka.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_krkb.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_quna.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_rdra.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_rdrb.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_slva.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_shd_tmpa.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_bet_fake.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_gena.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_genb.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_genc.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_gend.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_mar.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_sta_orsa.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2haa.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2hab.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2hma.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2hmb.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2hsa.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_two_2hsb.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_two_car_fake.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_two_mera.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_two_quna.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_two_qunb.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_two_qunc.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_two_qund.uti * gen_im_npc_wep_two_qune.uti Junk * gen_im_trs_apo_junk1_01.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_junk1_02.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_junk1_03.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_junk1_04.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_lgt_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_lgt_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_lgt_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_lgt_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_lgt_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_lgt_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_lgt_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_lgt_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_lgt_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_lgt_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_lgt_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_lgt_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_rng_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_rng_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_rng_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_sta_03.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_sta_cld_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_sta_cld_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_sta_cld_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_sta_ele_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_sta_ele_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_sta_ele_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_sta_fir_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_sta_fir_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_apo_sta_fir_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_bks_bestiary.uti * gen_im_trs_bks_champ_kirk.uti * gen_im_trs_bks_chant.uti * gen_im_trs_bks_enchanter.uti * gen_im_trs_bks_good_breed.uti * gen_im_trs_bks_orlais.uti * gen_im_trs_bks_risekirk.uti * gen_im_trs_bks_trueprophet.uti * gen_im_trs_bow.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_claws_01.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_claws_02.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_claws_03.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_claws_04.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_drg_eye_01.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_drg_eye_02.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_drg_eye_03.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_drg_eye_04.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_drg_gland_01.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_drg_gland_02.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_drg_gland_03.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_drg_gland_04.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_drg_scale_01.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_drg_scale_02.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_drg_scale_03.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_drg_scale_04.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_hunt_dag.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_kidney_01.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_kidney_02.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_kidney_03.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_kidney_04.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_liver_01.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_liver_02.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_liver_03.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_liver_04.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_pelt_01.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_pelt_02.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_pelt_03.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_pelt_04.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_spd_fang_01.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_spd_fang_02.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_spd_fang_03.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_spd_fang_04.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_spd_gland_01.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_spd_gland_02.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_spd_gland_03.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_spd_gland_04.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_spd_silk_01.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_spd_silk_02.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_spd_silk_03.uti * gen_im_trs_bst_spd_silk_04.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_andraste_01.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_andraste_02.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_andraste_03.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_andraste_04.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_blt_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_blt_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_blt_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_dua_dag_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_dua_dag_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_dua_dag_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_light_doc_01.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_light_doc_02.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_light_doc_03.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_light_doc_04.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_rng_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_rng_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_rng_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_robe.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_shd_wdn_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_shd_wdn_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_chn_shd_wdn_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_arc_lbw_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_arc_lbw_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_arc_lbw_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_arc_sbw_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_arc_sbw_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_arc_sbw_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_blt_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_blt_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_blt_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_dua_dag_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_dua_dag_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_dua_dag_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_junk1_01.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_junk1_02.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_junk1_03.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_junk1_04.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_junk3_01.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_junk3_02.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_junk3_03.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_junk3_04.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_lgt_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_lgt_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_lgt_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_lgt_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_lgt_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_lgt_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_lgt_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_lgt_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_lgt_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_lgt_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_lgt_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_lgt_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_med_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_med_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_med_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_med_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_med_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_med_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_med_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_med_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_med_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_med_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_med_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_med_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_rng_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_rng_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_cot_rng_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_amu_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_amu_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_amu_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_junk1_01.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_junk1_02.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_junk1_03.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_junk1_04.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_junk3_01.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_junk3_02.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_junk3_03.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_junk3_04.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_lgt_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_lgt_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_lgt_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_lgt_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_lgt_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_lgt_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_lgt_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_lgt_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_lgt_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_sta_02.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_sta_nat_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_sta_nat_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_sta_nat_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_sta_phy_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_sta_phy_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_sta_phy_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_sta_spi_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_sta_spi_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_crc_sta_spi_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_amu_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_amu_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_amu_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_arc_lbw_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_arc_lbw_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_arc_lbw_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_arc_sbw_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_arc_sbw_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_arc_sbw_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_blt_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_blt_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_blt_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_dua_dag_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_dua_dag_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_dua_dag_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_hvy_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_hvy_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_hvy_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_hvy_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_hvy_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_hvy_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_hvy_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_hvy_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_hvy_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_hvy_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_hvy_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_hvy_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_junk1_01.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_junk1_02.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_junk1_03.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_junk1_04.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_med_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_med_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_med_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_med_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_med_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_med_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_med_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_med_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_med_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_med_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_med_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_med_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_one_lsw_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_one_lsw_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_one_lsw_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_shd_wdn_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_shd_wdn_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_shd_wdn_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_two_2hs_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_two_2hs_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dal_two_2hs_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_amu_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_amu_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_amu_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_blt_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_blt_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_blt_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_junk1_01.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_junk1_02.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_junk1_03.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_junk1_04.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_lgt_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_lgt_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_lgt_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_lgt_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_lgt_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_lgt_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_lgt_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_lgt_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_lgt_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_lgt_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_lgt_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_lgt_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_rng_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_rng_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_rng_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_sta_fir_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_sta_fir_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_sta_fir_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_sta_spi_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_sta_spi_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dem_sta_spi_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_amu_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_amu_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_amu_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_junk1_01.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_junk1_02.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_junk1_03.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_junk1_04.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_one_axe_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_one_axe_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_one_axe_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_one_lsw_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_one_lsw_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_one_lsw_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_one_mac_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_one_mac_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_one_mac_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_shd_met_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_shd_met_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_shd_met_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_two_2ha_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_two_2ha_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_two_2ha_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_two_2hm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_two_2hm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_two_2hm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_two_2hs_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_two_2hs_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_drk_two_2hs_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_dua_dag_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_dua_dag_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_dua_dag_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_heavy_helm.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk1_01.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk1_02.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk1_03.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk1_04.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk3_01.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk3_02.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk3_03.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk3_04.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk4_01.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk4_02.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk4_03.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk4_04.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk5_01.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk5_02.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk5_03.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_junk5_04.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_med_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_med_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_med_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_med_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_med_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_med_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_med_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_med_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_med_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_med_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_med_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_dwv_med_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_coral_01.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_coral_02.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_coral_03.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_coral_04.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_cub_zirc_01.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_cub_zirc_02.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_cub_zirc_03.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_cub_zirc_04.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_diamond_01.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_diamond_02.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_diamond_03.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_diamond_04.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_jade_01.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_jade_02.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_jade_03.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_jade_04.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_onyx_01.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_onyx_02.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_onyx_03.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_onyx_04.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_opal_01.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_opal_02.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_opal_03.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_opal_04.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_rosediam_01.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_rosediam_02.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_rosediam_03.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_rosediam_04.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_ruby_01.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_ruby_02.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_ruby_03.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_ruby_04.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_snowobsid_01.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_snowobsid_02.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_snowobsid_03.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_snowobsid_04.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_tigerseye_01.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_tigerseye_02.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_tigerseye_03.uti * gen_im_trs_gem_tigerseye_04.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_amu_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_amu_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_amu_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_arc_lbw_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_arc_lbw_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_arc_lbw_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_arc_sbw_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_arc_sbw_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_arc_sbw_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_blt_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_blt_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_blt_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_bracelet_01.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_bracelet_02.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_bracelet_03.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_bracelet_04.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_brokenbow.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_brokensword.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_broknshield.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_coinbag_01.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_coinbag_02.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_coinbag_03.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_coinbag_04.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_crackedstaff.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_dua_dag_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_dua_dag_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_dua_dag_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_hvy_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_hvy_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_hvy_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_hvy_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_hvy_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_hvy_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_hvy_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_hvy_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_hvy_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_hvy_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_hvy_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_hvy_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_junk1_01.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_junk1_02.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_junk1_03.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_junk1_04.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_junk3_01.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_junk3_02.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_junk3_03.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_junk3_04.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_lgt_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_lgt_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_lgt_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_lgt_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_lgt_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_lgt_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_lgt_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_lgt_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_lgt_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_lgt_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_lgt_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_lgt_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_med_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_med_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_med_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_med_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_med_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_med_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_med_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_med_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_med_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_med_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_med_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_med_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_one_axe_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_one_axe_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_one_axe_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_one_lsw_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_one_lsw_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_one_lsw_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_one_mac_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_one_mac_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_one_mac_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_rng_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_rng_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_rng_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_shd_met_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_shd_met_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_shd_met_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_shd_wdn_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_shd_wdn_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_shd_wdn_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_cld_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_cld_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_cld_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_ele_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_ele_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_ele_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_fir_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_fir_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_fir_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_nat_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_nat_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_nat_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_phy_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_phy_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_phy_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_spi_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_spi_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_sta_spi_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_statue_01.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_statue_02.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_statue_03.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_statue_04.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_two_2ha_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_two_2ha_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_two_2ha_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_two_2hm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_two_2hm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_two_2hm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_two_2hs_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_two_2hs_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_gen_two_2hs_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_arc_lbw_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_arc_lbw_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_arc_lbw_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_arc_sbw_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_arc_sbw_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_arc_sbw_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_crack_armor.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_drk_junk1_01.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_drk_junk1_02.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_drk_junk1_03.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_drk_junk1_04.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_drk_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_drk_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_drk_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_drk_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_g_dagger.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_grd_junk1_01.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_grd_junk1_02.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_grd_junk1_03.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_grd_junk1_04.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_grd_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_grd_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_grd_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_grd_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hgh_junk1_01.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hgh_junk1_02.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hgh_junk1_03.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hgh_junk1_04.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hgh_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hgh_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hgh_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hgh_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hgh_junk3_01.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hgh_junk3_02.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hgh_junk3_03.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hgh_junk3_04.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hvy_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hvy_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hvy_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hvy_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hvy_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hvy_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hvy_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hvy_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hvy_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hvy_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hvy_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_hvy_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_junk1_01.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_junk1_02.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_junk1_03.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_junk1_04.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_low_crossbow.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_low_junk1_01.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_low_junk1_02.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_low_junk1_03.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_low_junk1_04.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_low_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_low_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_low_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_low_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_one_lsw_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_one_lsw_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_one_lsw_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_one_mac_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_one_mac_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_one_mac_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_shd_met_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_shd_met_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_krk_shd_met_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_amu_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_amu_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_amu_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_dwarf_shield.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_rng_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_rng_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_rng_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_rocks_01.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_rocks_02.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_rocks_03.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_rocks_04.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_sta_ele_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_sta_ele_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_sta_ele_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_sta_phy_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_sta_phy_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_prf_sta_phy_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_amu_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_amu_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_amu_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_biscuit_01.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_biscuit_02.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_biscuit_03.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_biscuit_04.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_blt_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_blt_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_blt_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_epic_sword.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_horn_01.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_horn_02.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_horn_03.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_horn_04.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_hvy_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_hvy_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_hvy_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_hvy_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_hvy_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_hvy_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_hvy_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_hvy_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_hvy_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_hvy_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_hvy_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_hvy_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_lgt_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_lgt_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_lgt_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_lgt_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_lgt_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_lgt_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_lgt_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_lgt_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_lgt_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_lgt_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_lgt_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_lgt_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_sta_cld_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_sta_cld_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_sta_cld_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_sta_fir_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_sta_fir_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_sta_fir_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_sta_nat_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_sta_nat_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_sta_nat_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_two_2ha_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_two_2ha_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_two_2ha_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_two_2hm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_two_2hm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_two_2hm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_two_2hs_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_two_2hs_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_qun_two_2hs_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_arc_lbw_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_arc_lbw_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_arc_lbw_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_hvy_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_hvy_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_hvy_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_hvy_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_hvy_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_hvy_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_hvy_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_hvy_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_hvy_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_hvy_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_hvy_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_hvy_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_junk1_01.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_junk1_02.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_junk1_03.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_junk1_04.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_med_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_med_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_med_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_med_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_med_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_med_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_med_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_med_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_med_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_med_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_med_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_med_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_one_lsw_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_one_lsw_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_one_lsw_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_one_mac_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_one_mac_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_one_mac_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_shd_wdn_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_shd_wdn_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_shd_wdn_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_two_2ha_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_two_2ha_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_two_2ha_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_two_2hm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_two_2hm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_two_2hm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_two_2hs_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_two_2hs_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_rdr_two_2hs_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_hvy_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_hvy_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_hvy_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_hvy_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_hvy_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_hvy_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_hvy_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_hvy_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_hvy_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_hvy_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_hvy_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_hvy_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_junk1_01.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_junk1_02.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_junk1_03.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_junk1_04.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_lgt_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_lgt_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_lgt_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_lgt_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_lgt_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_lgt_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_lgt_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_lgt_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_lgt_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_lgt_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_lgt_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_lgt_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_one_axe_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_one_axe_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_one_axe_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_shd_wdn_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_shd_wdn_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_shd_wdn_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_sta_cld_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_sta_cld_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_sta_cld_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_sta_ele_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_sta_ele_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_sta_ele_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_sta_phy_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_sta_phy_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_slv_sta_phy_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_hvy_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_hvy_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_hvy_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_hvy_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_hvy_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_hvy_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_hvy_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_hvy_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_hvy_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_hvy_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_hvy_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_hvy_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_insignia_01.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_insignia_02.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_insignia_03.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_insignia_04.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_junk2_01.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_junk2_02.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_junk2_03.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_junk2_04.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_med_boo_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_med_boo_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_med_boo_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_med_cht_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_med_cht_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_med_cht_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_med_glv_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_med_glv_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_med_glv_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_med_hlm_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_med_hlm_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_med_hlm_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_one_axe_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_one_axe_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_one_axe_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_one_lsw_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_one_lsw_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_one_lsw_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_one_mac_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_one_mac_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_one_mac_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_shd_met_r0.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_shd_met_r1.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_shd_met_r2.uti * gen_im_trs_tmp_temp_armor.uti * gen_im_trs_uni_bks_01.uti "Find and Return" quest items * lgt000im_azurejamos.uti * lgt000im_ultra_cameo.uti * lgt000im_ultra_finger.uti * lgt000im_ultra_grimoire.uti * lgt000im_ultra_kirkmap.uti * lgt000im_ultra_knife.uti * lgt000im_ultra_pants.uti * lgt000im_ultra_pommel.uti * lgt000im_ultra_redblossom.uti * lgt000im_ultra_seal.uti * lgt000im_ultra_shawl.uti * lgt000im_ultra_swatch.uti * lgt000im_ultra_talwain.uti * lgt000im_ultra_toe.uti * lgt000im_ultra_waxlerhat.uti * lgt150im_ntb_wr_ingrdnt_1.uti * lgt150im_ntb_wr_ingrdnt_2.uti * lgt150im_ntb_wr_ingrdnt_3.uti * lgt150im_ntb_wr_ingrdnt_4.uti * lgt160im_wk_avern_messages.uti * lgt200im_eom_book.uti * lgt320im_mis_resp_sword_01.uti * lgt331im_shw_mer_map.uti * mag111im_danzig_letter.uti * mag111im_thrask_letter.uti * mag121im_idunna_clue01.uti * mag130im_danzig_map.uti * mag211im_reward_book.uti * mag311im_bsc_notes.uti * mer200im_arlan_note.uti * mer200im_pickaxe.uti * mrl200im_statue_gift.uti * mrl251im_amu_chandan.uti * mrl251im_amu_harshal.uti * mrl251im_amu_radha.uti * mrl300im_ring_gift.uti * one100im_athenril_goods.uti * one100it_fang.uti * one100it_gland.uti * one100it_ironwood.uti * one100it_thug_note.uti * one100it_warehouse_note.uti * one200it_blush.uti * one200it_heart.uti * one200it_tattoo.uti * one280im_control_rod.uti * one280im_merin_key.uti * one300it_fire.uti Signature Edition and DLC items * prm000im_air_ring.uti * prm000im_ashes_amulet.uti * prm000im_blood_boots.uti * prm000im_blood_chest.uti * prm000im_blood_gloves.uti * prm000im_blood_helm.uti * prm000im_cliffs_tome.uti * prm000im_deep_blade.uti * prm000im_duru_amulet.uti * prm000im_evra_belt.uti * prm000im_evra_ring.uti * prm000im_fade_sword.uti * prm000im_frozen_boots.uti * prm000im_hindsight_belt.uti * prm000im_irons_belt.uti * prm000im_isaac_boots.uti * prm000im_isaac_chest.uti * prm000im_isaac_gloves.uti * prm000im_isaac_helm.uti * prm000im_ivo_amulet.uti * prm000im_lion_shield.uti * prm000im_lost_tome.uti * prm000im_lothering_tome.uti * prm000im_parth_staff.uti * pro000im_merchant_key.uti * pro000ip_wesleys_ring.uti * qun111im_ketojan_cut.uti * qun211it_barrel_latch.uti * rdr111it_martin_cargo.uti * seb000im_gft_bow.uti * ser111it_ninette_ring.uti * sib100im_giftbet_portrait.uti * sib100im_giftcar_letters.uti * sib100im_tobriusdocs.uti * sib131im_key_to_cellar.uti * sib131im_key_vault.uti * sib131im_will.uti * vrc200im_ring_gift.uti * vrc221im_fake_bianca.uti * zz_gen_im_trs_krk_low_sword.uti Category:Dragon Age II gameplay